Kanvers Kisses
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The story of how Supergirl and Batwoman got together, got through the Vanishing Point, survived the Crisis, opened a gay bar and in the end came out to the world, told in ten scenes and ten kisses. Kate/Kara femslash Kanvers
1. Drinks and Kisses

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Drinks and Kisses || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Drinks and Kisses – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort, jealousy, getting together

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss out of jealousy

On the WaveRider, Kate and Kara share drinks and stories. Jealousy leads to their first kiss.

**Drinks and Kisses**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Even during the end of the world, the heroes got to catch their breath at least for a little while.

Kate and Kara had grabbed two beers and retreated to a storage room on the WaveRider to at least get a few moments of peace. Just the two of them, to catch up. They had gone to a horrible alternate reality together, seen the worst of Kate's long missing cousin and Kara knew that must hurt. She couldn't imagine facing a genuinely evil Clark – she had faced a mind-controlled Clark before, but that was _different_. The two drank and talked and laughed softly.

They also talked about Lena Luthor. Kate listened quietly, though she couldn't help but feel jealousy bubbling in her stomach as she saw just how heartbroken Kara was about the other woman's behavior. It was the end of the world and Lena still couldn't find it in herself to forgive Kara.

"You deserve so much better than that", stated Kate seriously and straightened up.

Kara tilted her head in that endearing puppy-dog manner of hers. The thought that there was a woman who was being adored so much by Kara, just to have her break Kara's heart? Kate was jealous of that level of devotion, of the long-lasting history. If that was Kate-

She reached out, curling her fingers around Kara's neck, pulling the Supergirl closer and closer. At first, Kara looked confused, but the closer the got the more realization dawned on her and her eyelids fluttered shut as their lips met. Kate put all the longing she had into the kiss, fueled to prove to Kara that she would be _good_ for her, that she would do _anything_ for her. There was tender passion being shared between them, Kate's other hand resting on Kara's thigh as they tried to adjust to be even closer, one of Kara's legs finding its way over Kate's lap to bring them closer. Kara's hand was on Kate's cheek, cupping it softly as they deepened their kiss.

"I'm... sorry", whispered Kate once they parted. "I shouldn't have kissed you. You have... feelings for someone else and you were in the middle of telling me about her, I shouldn't have-"

"What?", repeated Kara once more, blinking and leaning back some before starting laughing. "No. Rao, no. Lena and I are – were – just friends, I never... had _romantic_ feelings for her. I'm just hurt because my _best friend_ turned her back on me. I... I've had a crush on _you_ since last year though. But I thought you were still... with that ex of yours, things were complicated."

"Oh, no. Sophie and I are long over, she's happily married and I moved on from that... months ago", assured Kate before smiling a little. "So that means... we like... each other?"

"It seems that way", whispered Kara, the smallest smile on her lips too.

Their lips met in another kiss, this one not fueled by jealousy but by mutual longing.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: So yesterday, I took prompts on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix**) and I took a total of ten Kanvers prompts (because I'm weak and obsessed with the ship) and decided to write them in a connective way to create one narrative throughout the ten mini fics. ;)_


	2. Facing Their Losses

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Facing Their Losses || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Facing Their Losses – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort, loss

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss on a tear

Stuck all alone at the Vanishing Point, our heroes have time to come to terms with their losses.

**Facing Their Losses**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

It didn't happen immediately. There was anger, first aimed at Lex, then at the situation as a whole. Bargaining – Barry left, running into the speed force in an attempt to find a way out. Screaming in rage, pacing, trying to find a solution for an unsolvable situation.

Days passed. They unwillingly started settling in. The Vanishing Point had rooms... more or less. Everything was very broken, seemingly useless. A nice visual reflection of how the paragons felt.

It wasn't even a special day. Well, not that _any_ day on here was special. It was all just a repetition of the day before, nothing to do, nothing to change up routine, no way out. But that day, when Kara caught sight of the cape of Clark-but-with-Ray's-face, she started sobbing. She couldn't control it, didn't seem able to stop it, but she simply cried, her body shaking violently with grief.

"Kara? Kara, are you... What happened?"

Kate's voice was gentle and filled with concern as she scooped Kara up best as she could, carefully hugging her. Kara immediately latched onto her, holding on tight and burying her face in Kate's neck. She couldn't put it to words. Didn't even know if words would be enough to express it.

But this cape, it... it symbolized_ everything_ for her. Many, many years ago, her aunt and uncle had wrapped a tiny toddler Kal into it and she had made a promise to protect him. She had failed back then, had been separated and by the time they were reunited he was _older_ than her. And now she had failed for good. Clark was dead. The Clark with Ray's face just as much as _her_ Clark and any other Clark. _Everyone_ was dead. Just like before, she felt like that little girl again, getting out of the pod to realize that she was on a strange, foreign world and that all of her family and all of her friends and her entire planet were gone forever. Eliza, Alex, Nia, Brainy, Winn, James, Kelly, Lois, Diana, Clark, Jon, everyone, everyone aside from the seven of them was lost and there may actually be no way to get them back. She had made a promise to protect Kal back then and now she had failed for good. Had failed Kal and their entire world, and all worlds.

"I know", whispered Kate after Kara failed to answer her question. "I _know_. I miss them too."

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned in, brushing her lips against Kara's tear-streaked cheeks, the corner of her eyes, as though she was trying to kiss the tears away, trying to kiss the pain away. No words of encouragement, no words of hope, Kate knew they were useless right now. All Kara needed was for her to be _here_ and to still be _with her_. For Kate to be _alive_.

And while she cried, Kara could feel Kate shake with silent tears too, mourning Mary, her father, Beth, Luke, Sophie, everyone she had lost. Everyone they all had lost.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	3. Fun Activities at the Vanishing Point

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Fun Activities at the Vanishing Point || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Fun Activities at the Vanishing Point – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, pining, teasing

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Sara Lance

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss out of lust

They were stuck on the Vanishing Point for months and there was really not that much to do...

**Fun Activities at the Vanishing Point**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

There wasn't much to do at the Vanishing Point. It wasn't very big, it was missing a home entertainment system and there were only the seven – well, the six – of them stuck together.

Barry had disappeared into the speed force early into their stay. Kara spent a lot of her time with J'onn, both solemnly mourning the loss of the people they loved, the world they loved. They had survived losing everyone they cared for once before, but the second time around didn't make it much easier. Ryan was... Kara still didn't quite know what to make of him, but he spent a lot of time with Lex, trying to build... something. And Lex, well, Lex just made her blood _boil_.

And then there were Kate and Sara. Kara bit her lip as she watched the two. Both were the most physically fit, the most strictly trained of the paragons. The two of them spent most of their time sparring with each other, training to utter exhaustion. It kept both body and mind distracted.

It also distracted Kara. _A lot_. Especially when they dressed down from their uniforms. Kate, just in the tank-top and shorts she wore underneath the suit, sweat glistering on her tattooed skin, taunt around the bulging muscles as Kate moved and placed her hits on Sara. The two of them were more than just competent. They were incredibly agile and strong and the show was a delight that made Kara's weak lesbian heart flutter hard.

She had felt drawn toward Kate from the day they had met, after all she had cheated and used her x-ray vision to check Kate out the day they met. Then, so many things had happened that had kept her too busy to really get in touch with Kate again. This... Crisis however, it threw them together once more, made them connect and now they had been stuck here for _months_.

There was not much to do at the Vanishing Point. But there was _one_ thing here that Kara had never gotten to enjoy before. Seeing Kate like this, straddling Sara, panting, her hair clinging to her face, it made Kara _hungry_. Her lip caught between her teeth, Kara got up from her spot where she had been watching them and walked over. Sara raised an eyebrow before huffing.

"Once, only once, Danvers", sighed Sara. "Just once I want to actually finish a sparring session."

Kara smiled sheepishly as she cupped Kate's face tilting it up while leaning down herself. The look on Kate's face was still wild as she had been in the midst of sparring. Easily, Kara maneuvered Kate away from Sara, pushing her back until Kara could sit down on her lap, their lips meeting.

The kiss was pure _need_. Need for Kate, need for this unique comfort only her girlfriend could give her. Greedy fingers dug into tattooed skin, tracing firm muscles. There wasn't much to do at the Vanishing Point, but making out with her girlfriend was definitely the _best_ way to waste time.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	4. Saviors of Worlds

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Saviors of Worlds || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Saviors of Worlds – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss lazily + because the world is saved

Kate didn't know what she had imagined saving the world would be like, but she never pictured to share it with her girlfriend, or for it to be such a... slow and lazy celebration.

**Saviors of Worlds**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kate had never thought she would actually end up saving the world – much less _all worlds_ – so she had never quite pictured how she would celebrate such an occasion. Now that she thought about it though, she would think it'd involve heat and passion, especially considering she had saved the worlds at her girlfriend's side. But then... actually fighting for it, winning it, it had been _exhausting_ and even beyond that, none of them felt quite as enthusiastic and happy as they thought they would.

The loss of Oliver Queen wore them all down and despite being happy that their worlds were saved – well, their _world_ now and other worlds beyond their new one – it felt wrong to outright celebrate.

"Hey", whispered Kate, a small smile on her lips.

They had just won the battle, _for good_ this time. And now they were on the same Earth. One Earth, uniting them. Kate would be lying if she'd say she hadn't thought about it before, about how things would continue if they ever got out of the Vanishing Point. Kate and Kara were from different worlds. Right now however, it seemed like Oliver's last act was to merge their worlds.

"Hey yourself", replied Kara, her smile a little broader and a bit more sheepish as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You... didn't see that earlier, right?"

"You mean the adorable way in which you jumped up and down when you saw me, slapping Barry's arm and telling him that I'm here too?", asked Kate amused. "Didn't see a thing."

"I'm just... happy. That you're here", whispered Kara with a small shrug. "My girlfriend's living on the same world as me! Can't I... after everything... be... happy about this?"

"Of course", assured Kate, slowly laying her arms around her girlfriend. "We're all sad we lost Oliver. We're all tired from the past months, physically and emotionally. We mourn our losses. But... we _should_ be happy about our wins too. We saved the multiverse. We earned to be happy that we get to share a world now, Kara. _I'm_ happy that we're on the same world."

Kara smiled softly and reached out to wrap her own arms around Kate's neck and, slowly so, pulled her into a kiss. It felt like slow-motion, how their lips came into contact more and more, millimeter by millimeter, until they were fully pressed against each other. Kate could feel Kara smile against her lips. They remained like that for a few moments, eyes closed and lips pressed together. When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other. They simply stood together, in each other's arms and presence, despite all their losses cherishing their wins. Kate smiled and tilted her head enough to kiss the corner of Kara's mouth. They had won, _together_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	5. The Danvers Couch

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || The Danvers Couch || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: The Danvers Couch – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Written: 01/18/2020

Tags: f/f, fluff

Main Pairing: Kanvers

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss to wake up

They were stuck on the Vanishing Point for months and there was really not that much to do...

**The Danvers Couch**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kate had gotten to meet Alex Danvers, properly this time – without the worlds ending around them. She had smiled kindly at Kate, even though there was a lot of surprise when Kara told her that the two were dating, had been dating for _months_ now. At the Vanishing Point. Suddenly, Kate found herself pulled into a tight, trademarked Danvers Hug (despite the lack of super-strength on Alex' part, she still hugged as tightly and fiercely as Kara). Alex thanked her, for being there for Kara for months when Alex herself _couldn't be_. All Kate could do was return the hug before being chided by her girlfriend for not being dressed properly – apparently, she was supposed to wear 'something comfy' and apparently, Kate's definition of comfy wasn't 'valid'. Kate wasn't going to complain about wearing Kara's soft, comfortable clothes that smelt like Kara.

She curled together on the couch with Alex and Kara, watching the news as the president thanked Oliver Queen for all he had done. It was solemn and... hurt. And Kate had barely known Oliver; Kara, she had a long history with Oliver, he was a close and dear friend to her. That Kara had invited Kate, and _only_ Kate, to be there with the Danvers sisters during this, it meant a lot. Also because Kate had no one to share this with at all; Luke didn't know them, Mary didn't know _anything_ (but looking at Kara and Alex, she found herself craving the comfort of a sister who knew). It got late, because after the news report, the three opened a bottle of something strong and then another one, talking for hours about Oliver. Kara shared how she had first met Barry, then Oliver, the adventures they had shared and even the casual times they had met, when they used their portals to visit each other just for the sake of _friendship_. It got so late and they were so drunk that Kate must have fallen asleep. That was the only explanation Kate could come up with for why she woke up to the way too bright room, to the sound of cheerful music and laughter.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, did we wake you, Kate?", asked Kara softly.

Before Kate could answer, gentle lips were pressed against hers. They were so soft, tasting a little like strawberries. The touch was tender and innocent and when Kara straightened, she smiled down at Kate. Kate was going to miss this, now that they were back in the 'real world'. Waking up to Kara's kisses every morning. She had gotten so used to it over the past months. The sound of the fire alarm going off in the kitchen interrupted the moment and both heroes quickly made their way to Alex, standing next to a burning pan with what looked like it was supposed to be pancakes.

"Good morning and welcome to the Danvers family. Wanna go out to a diner?", asked Alex.

Kate laughed a little and shook her head. She could... get used to this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

1


	6. Kara Gets What Kara Wants

Kanvers || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Kara Gets What Kara Wants || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Kanvers

Title: Kara Gets What Kara Wants – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, outsider perspective

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Mary Hamilton

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss to gain something

Mary wondered if Kara knew just how tightly Kate was wrapped around her little finger.

**Kara Gets What Kara Wants**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kate Kane was a hard-ass. And a badass. It was what Mary had always admired in her sister. Kate was a force to be reckoned with, completely unstoppable. Like an oncoming storm, no one could change her direction. Mary, who had always given in easily – rather hiding her intelligence because no one _expected_ her to be intelligent than try to argue them, hiding her clinic instead of seeking funding and standing to it, obeying the social expectations that she was nothing but a party girl – had always admired Kate for how unrelentingly true to herself she was, in all respects.

When Kate had just... decided to buy a bar and open a gay bar opposite a restaurant that was owned by a homophobe (whose good name had been thoroughly _dragged_ by Mary at this point) to show him up... Mary couldn't help but admire her and when Kate had asked for Mary's help in renovating the club, she had felt _so proud_. Mary shared every step of the project on her social media. _Finally_ the club was ready for its grand opening – and what an opening! Kate had invited all the LGBT people she knew... inexplicably, all of those happened to be insanely attractive women – Sara, who had brought her girlfriend Ava, Nia, who Mary immediately got along with, Alex and her girlfriend Kelly, as well as Alex's sister and, far more interestingly, _Kate's girlfriend_. Kara Danvers.

"I have heard _so much_ about you, I swear, Kate talks about you _all the time_!"

"Mary", groaned Kate, sounding the most embarrassed that Mary had ever heard her.

"It's always 'Kara this' and 'Kara that'. I heard you're a Supergirl fangirl? Because we actually have Batwoman, but instead of making this bar Batwoman-themed, she made it Supergirl themed for her girlfriend. Which is you. And it's super cute. I love Supergirl too, you know? She's _amazing_!"

Kara blushed and ducked her head at that. "It's... great to finally meet you too, Mary. Though I feel like I already know you, from everything that Kate has told me. We should talk!"

"What. No. That's an _awful_ idea", grunted Kate and made a face.

Kara grabbed her by the rainbow flag around her shoulders and pulled her into a very gentle kiss that immediately had Kate soften up. "I saw Maggie earlier. Forgot she moved to Gotham. You could be an amazing girlfriend and make sure my sister's reunion with her ex goes smoothly, okay?"

With a resigned nod did Kate walk away to do as she was told. Kara grinned, her fingers wrapped around the edges of the lesbian flag she was wearing as a cape. Kara turned to smile at Mary and for a moment Mary wondered if Kara maybe actually _knew_ just how easily she could get whatever she wanted from Kate with a smile and a kiss. That she may be the only person able to not just soften Kate but also to change her course, even when it was already set. Mary immediately liked her.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	7. Kate's Favorite Spot

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Kate's Favorite Spot || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Kate's Favorite Spot – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, domestic fluff

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Mary Hamilton, Alex Danvers

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss on a scar

It's Danvers-Kane sisters night and Mary and Alex learn what Kate's favorite spot on Kara is.

**Kate's Favorite Spot**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Mary and Alex got along pretty well, after their sisters introduced them. Often, the two sets of sisters met up for movie night, though Mary, Kate and Luke were also regular participants of the Danvers Game Nights. Tonight, it was just the four of them. Kelly was out of town visiting James, so Alex had invited them to come over to cook together. Mary, Alex and Kara quickly ended up on chopping and prep duty, after one stern look from Kate.

"I saw you nearly burn the apartment down trying to make pancakes. I don't want pizza or take-out _again_. You do exactly what I tell you to", ordered Kate. "At least Alfred taught me how to cook."

Mary grinned and obeyed, accepting whatever veggies Kate threw at them. There was one thing she noticed while the four of them were cooking and she knew that Alex had noticed it too. Every now and again, Kate would lean over to kiss Kara on the eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm really curious about this, but...why do you do this?", asked Mary, motioning between them. "I mean, kisses on the cheek, or the corner of the mouth, but I don't think I've ever seen another couple where... eyebrow-kisses are like... _a thing_?"

"I'm not kissing her eyebrow", chuckled Kate amused.

"No, you're kissing the scar", noted Alex, motioning at Kara's eyebrow.

Blinking a couple of times, Mary leaned forward over the counter, as close into Kara's face as she could so she could look. And huh. There was a small scar on Kara's eyebrow, she just had never noticed it before. Tilting her head, Mary leaned back again.

"Okay but why?", asked Mary softly.

"It's... a reminder of our mortality and vulnerability", shrugged Kate thoughtfully.

That only confused Mary even more. It was a tiny thing and not even at a fatally dangerous place. How did _that_ symbolize mortality or vulnerability...? Sometimes, her cryptic sister was weird.

"I think it's cute", grinned Kara and tilted her head back to lean it against Kate's shoulder.

Kate used the opportunity to kiss the spot again, a gentle brush of lips, feeling the different structure of the scar beneath her lips. Even a Supergirl with impenetrable skin wasn't fully invulnerable. She knew where the scar was from, just a stupid little accident as a child back on Krypton when she hadn't been invulnerable yet. Still, now it was a reminder that even the Girl of Steel could be harmed. Kate liked to kiss that spot in a silent promise that she would protect Kara, would protect her vulnerability as best as she could and would always be there for her.

"I think it's very sappy", whispered Alex, her tone of voice betraying her words with fondness.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	8. Not Gay Enough

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Not Gay Enough || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Not Gay Enough – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, idiots and stereotypes, and how to deal with them

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Nia Nal

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss out of spite

Kara loved visiting Kate's bar, but sometimes she got called a straight girl admiring the view. Naturally, she had to prove that she very much _belonged_ into the gay bar.

**Not Gay Enough**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara loved Gotham City. It was so weird. Her favorite place however was Kate's bar. The bar was _amazing_ and Kara was _so_ proud of her girlfriend and what she had achieved. Kara, Nia, Alex and Kelly regularly came here to drink. They occasionally ran into Sara and Ava there, on the rare occasions that the Legends were in their time. Even Jefferson's daughter Anissa, after he had introduced both his daughters to the Super Friends, had visited it before. Everyone loved the superhero theme. And while the pride-flag capes had been free on the first night, they were now sold as merchandise at the bar (all money made with them went to a charity helping LGBT youth in need). Pictures of the out and proud superheroes were framed on the wall and Kara couldn't believe how much those meant to the young patrons of the bar. Most of the time, Kara _loved_ being at the bar, it had come to feel like home (also, Kara loved when Kate was behind the bar... the _visual_). Sometimes, it was annoying though. Sometimes, someone – mostly men – looked at her and accused her of just being there to 'admire the view', like everything was about _them_.

"Honey, this isn't a place for straight girls", commented one of them. "This is a space for _us_."

Kara was used to brushing them off, but Nia next to her got annoyed. And Kara understood it. It was easier to brush it off when it was about oneself, but friends? And Nia was fiercely protective.

"Three things. First of all, _no one_ owes you their identity", stated Nia with a glare. "Absolutely no one is forced to wear a flag to show they have a right to be here. Second of all, as a heterosexual trans woman, I very much still belong here. Stop thinking the community is just about gays."

"And what's the third thing?", the guy had asked, looking only _mildly_ embarrassed.

Kara smiled cheerfully and waved Kate over, who was manning the bar tonight. Oh, she looked _so_ good in that dress-shirt with the first three buttons popped and those suspenders.

"Yeah, babe?", asked Kate as soon as she was within reach.

Instead of answering, Kara grabbed her by the suspenders and pulled her over the bar and into a kiss. Not a quick peck. A deep, slow, lasting kiss. Long enough to make the two guys uncomfortable. Kate looked a little confused but mainly pleased by it before returning to work.

"Thirdly, I'm the owner's _lesbian girlfriend_", supplied Kara after a moment. "Because not everyone has to wear their sexuality on their sleeve. Not all lesbians are butches or femmes. Stop thinking that there may be an undercover straight girl watching you, not everything is about you."

With that, she grabbed Nia and the two went to take a seat somewhere away, both of them giggling.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	9. Les Superbat

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Les Superbat || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Les Superbat – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, gossip, Gotham Ships It

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Vesper Fairchild

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss in a rush of adrenaline

Kara and Kate accidentally out their superhero-identities on a shared mission.

**Les Superbat**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Hello and good morning, Gotham City. It's your favorite voice, Vesper Fairchild, reporting on our favorite superheroine and the by now iconic picture all over social media. The very catchy hastag LesSuperbat is the number one trending everywhere."

Kara winced and tried to bury herself under Kate's pillow. Kate sighed where she sat next to Kara, phone in hand and looking at said iconic picture. Supergirl was holding Batwoman, carrying her as the two of them had teamed up on a villain and had to quickly get up onto a skyscraper. Flying was just faster. And maybe, just _maybe_, Kate had gotten carried away as the two of them had fought back to back for the very first time like this – just a regular villain, not the end of the multiverse burdening them. So in that brief moment as Kara pulled her _this_ close, strong arms wrapped around Kate and adrenaline rushing through her system, Kate couldn't keep her hands or her lips to herself. On impulse, she had leaned in and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

Naturally, bystanders had filmed and taken pictures of it. And this morning, it was _everywhere_, even in Vesper Fairchild's mouth. Kate turned to glare at her radio as Vesper laughed.

"No, not because Batwoman and Supergirl came out as French. Many years ago, when Superman and Batman first teamed up, rumors and gossip about a Superbat couple spread far and wide. Never had there been any hint or confirmation. Guess our ladies are more for the... loving."

"This is _embarrassing_", groaned Kara, throwing a pillow at the radio.

"I'm more hung-up on how in this new reality, our cousins teamed up with each other _years ago_", noted Kate as she put her phone away and leaned over Kara. "Gotta dig into that."

"...Mh, you may be right with that", mused Kara as she peeked out, grinning at Kate. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Supergirlfriend." Kate smiled and leaned down more, until their lips touched.

She had to think of yesterday's kiss, fueled by adrenaline and the rush of the moment. It was like ecstasy, kissing Kara like that. A high that Kate couldn't describe – she had always thought the adrenaline of the fight was the greatest high possible, but sharing that with her girlfriend and then getting to kiss Kara? It had been nearly too much yet not enough at the same time.

Kara's phone buzzed and interrupted the moment and Kara reached for it, huffing. "...Nia is suggesting an interview with CatCo. Before any gossip sites can put a fake history to us. She... may be right. And we interviewed Dreamer before too. What do you think, Kate?"

Kate tilted her head and hummed in agreement before stealing another kiss. By the end of the day, a newspaper cutout of the photo hung framed in Kate's club and an interview date was set.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	10. SuperGirlfriends

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || SuperGirlfriends || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: SuperGirlfriends – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, gossip, National City Ships It, (most at least), small homophobia

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Nia Nal

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss after a small rejection/forcefully/out of love

Batwoman and Supergirl officially come out to the public through an interview with CatCo.

**SuperGirlfriends**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Batwoman and Supergirl had kind of accidentally outed themselves with a kiss after a shared mission that had then gone viral and birthed the hashtags LesSuperbat and SuperGirlfriends. While the community seemed insanely proud and overjoyed to have two of the world's greatest heroes be gay, be _representation_, show that you could be gay and a superhero, there were other voices too.

Kara had that sad puppy-dog look on her face when she looked at her phone just before the interview. Kate and Kara had agreed to give one public statement about their relationship, to CatCo, to avoid rumors. While waiting for Nia, both of them in their costumes, Kara had just checked her phone one last time. From the look on her face, Kate guessed it was one of the negative comments.

"Straight men are really out there calling it 'a waste' that we're dating, openly fantasizing about a threesome with us", sighed Kara. "Those, I can... live with. I mean, gross and stupid, but... It's the ones that... reject us as heroes now? Saying they wouldn't want to be saved by Supergirl anymore..."

Instinctively, Kate reached out and pulled Kara in fiercely, kissing her full-force with all the love she held for the blonde. She knew how important the people were to Kara and to see others reject Supergirl for Kara's sexuality _hurt_ her. Kate was gentle, deep and sweet but also forceful as she kissed Kara, conveying all her love. Kara relaxed into the kiss, smiling softly.

"...That surely is a way to start an interview."

The two bolted apart and turned toward a flustered smiling Nia. "Pardon us, Miss Nal."

Nia's eyes were twinkling in amusement as she shook her head. "No, it seems very fitting, considering we're meeting today to talk about your relationship. Reactions have been very positive – your fellow heroes have tweeted out their supports. But you're naturally the cause of a lot of gossip, both about the nature of your relationship and your sexualities. What is it _you_ want to say?"

"We're a couple", stated Kate firmly, lacing her fingers with Kara's. "We have been dating for months now and are in an exclusive relationship."

"So National City and Gotham City can expect many team-ups?", asked Nia, grinning.

"Yes. Villains in Gotham should be careful, because if they hurt my girlfriend, I will not be gentle with them", threatened Kara with the sunniest smile on her lips.

"Can National City's upcoming pride expect you two to join Dreamer in the parade then?"

"Absolutely", agreed Kara, squeezing Kate's hand tightly. "We're both proud lesbians. And as long as we're in National City and Gotham City, our community will be protected by us."

Kara turned to smile softly at Kate, who felt herself getting lost in her girlfriend's eyes.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Aaaand that's it! My small series of Kanvers Kisses. I hope you enjoyed it ;)_


End file.
